the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kazim Razak (RLS CAW)
Yusuf Razak1 ''(born 23rd March 1991 in Hafizabad, Pakistan) is a Pakistani professional wrestler currently signed to both Wrestling upLOUD!, where he hold the Team Championships, and PRIZE Wrestling League, where he holds the PRIZE Tag Team Championships, alongside partner Faisal Khan as the 'Kings of Wrestling. The duo were something of an instant hit with the fans, accelerating plans for them to win championship gold considerably, to the point that they hold the championships of two promotions despite being active for little more than a year. Career: Razak joined Wrestling upLOUD! around the same time as Faisal Khan, in early 2017, both as part of separate talent drives in India and England, and sparked an immediate friendship with him due to their shared faith and similar love for physical training. upLOUD! saw this as an opportunity to pair the two as something "thought provoking and stereotype-shattering" not really seen in the promotion before. They decided on the name "Kings of Wrestling" during training, both believing it sounded like something that could work as both face and heel, and debuted in mid-2017 with an ambiguous alignment in matches against a variety of guest and jobber teams. They built such a strong rapport with the crowd that they were soon launched into a program with Team Champions CrossBones during the roster shortage of early 2018. They won the titles at exSTREAM 2018, with Khan choking out Jay Bones and allowing Razak to pin him. During upLOUD's offseason, the duo continue to represent the promotion as champions during interviews, though they do not have the championships physically in other promotions' matches. PRIZE Wrestling League (2018): The Kings of Wrestling were confirmed to be competing at the PRIZE June Special 2018 for the newly created PRIZE Tag Team Championships in May, with a talent exchange agreement between Wrestling upLOUD and PRIZE Wrestling League being arranged to compensate. Using this to drag themselves into the match, rivals CrossBones also made the jump across. At the event, however, the Kings of Wrestling won when Mark Cross was choked out by Khan. He then, with Razak's blessing, requested a rematch on the grounds that the easiness of it demeaned the titles. The rematch was confirmed for the PRIZE July Special 2018, in Hamburg, Germany, where they won in much the same way, seemingly to their continued frustration. The feud ended in another victory at the Bring Down The House Show in October 2018. In-Wrestling: Signatures: '''Elbow & Backknuckle Wheelbarrow Split-Leg Armdrag Finishers: Royal Decree ''(Inverted Crush)'' Accomplishments: Wrestling upLOUD! Team Championships ''(Current, with Faisal Khan as Kings of Wrestling)'' PRIZE Tag Team Championships ''(Current, with Faisal Khan as the Kings of Wrestling)'' Trivia: * Razak was found by Wrestling upLOUD! scouts wrestling for a open-air wrestling collective who performed short, scripted matches for social functions who, despite all being Pakistani, were actually in India at the time, at a festival dedicated to promotion pro wrestling in the area. The scouts were there in part to help the festival's goals, and in part to try and find talent. Behind-the-Scenes: # Like his partner, Razak's name and personality are an amalgam of real-life members of my local Pakistani community, whom I grew up living alongside and built several strong friendships with.